Die Perfektion des Imperfekts
by Alcham
Summary: Harry und Dumbledore haben Fehler gemacht aber sie sich vergeben.Doch Voldemort tritt zu früh auf den Plan und Harry ist ihm noch nicht gewachsen.Im letzten Moment gelingt es Dumbledore Harry in die Vergangenheit zu schicken.NoSlash,AU,Timetravel
1. Prolog

Hallo alle zusammen. Nachdem ich in der letzten Zeit die Ein oder andere gut FanFiction gelesen hab und mittlerweile auch endlich wieder Zugang zum Internet habe bin ich zum Entschluss gekommen auch mal eine Fanfiktion zu schreiben.

Also, der ein oder andere wird es schon gemerkt haben, es ist meine erste Geschichte und wäre deswegen auch dankbar für nützliche Anmerkungen oder auch Kritik.

So, jetzt noch ein Paar formelle Sachen.

Titel:

Die Perfektion des Imperfekts

Autor:

Alchem

Disclaimer: 

Wie ich bei anderen Geschichten gesehen hab ist es wichtig zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht J.K.R. bin und somit auch der Grundstock dieser Geschichte nicht von mir stammt. Des Weiteren dient diese Geschichte rein der privaten Unterhaltung und hat keinen finanziellen Hintergrund.

Inhalt:

Harry wie auch Dumbledore haben Fehler gemacht aber sie sich vergeben. Die Wut die Harry nach dem 5. Schuljahr auf Dumbledore empfunden hat ist überwunden. Doch dann passiert genau das was Dumbledore mit seinen Fehlern verursacht hat und auch schon erwartet hat, Voldemort tritt zu früh auf den Plan und Harry ist ihm noch nicht gewachsen. Im letzten Augenblick gelingt es aber Dumbledore seinen Protege in die Vergangenheit zu schicken um damit seien Fehler auszugleichen. No Slash, AU, Timetravel.

Zeitlicher Rahmen:

Beginnt kurz vor Harrys Abschluss auf Hogwarts und beginnt dann wieder in der Zeit vor Hogwarts.

Altersfreigabe: 

Freigegeben ab 16 Jahre. Weis aber nicht was noch alles kommt. Werd wenn es schlimmer wird am Kapitelanfang bescheid geben.

Betaleser: 

Wird noch dringend gesucht. Also, falls Interesse dann melden.

Und jetzt kann es losgehen…

----------

Die Perfektion des Imperfekts

Kapitel 1

Prolog

Es war eine Wolkenverhangene Nacht und der abnehmende Mond schaffte es nicht einmal ansatzweise die Gründe Hogwarts zu beleuchten, dafür die vielen grellbunten blitze die über das Gelände Huschten. Das war sie also, die Nacht die die Entscheidung bringen sollte. Eine Entscheidung über endgültigen Sieg oder Niederlage der einen oder anderen Seite.

Die letzten kümmerlichen Reste der Auroren zusammen mit einen wenigen Schüler und Lehrern und verschwinden kleinen Anzahl Freiwilliger, darunter auch der Orden des Phoenix kämpften Tapfer Seite an Seite gegen eine ganze Horde Totesser, dunkle Kreaturen wie Dementoren, Trolle, Vampire und so weiter ja selbst einige Riesen forderten einen blutigen Tribut unter ihren Widersachern. Der dunkle Lord selbst betrachtete mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen alles aus dem Hintergrund.

Zwei Zauberer stachen besonders aus dem Kampfgewirr hervor. Zwei wie sie auf den ersten Blick nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnten.

Der eine hoch gewachsen und mit seinem schlohweißem langem Haarschopf und mindesten genauso langem Bart wirkte beinahe Uhralt. Seine Mimik hochkonzentriert und trotzdem eine fast schon beängstigende ruhe ausstrahlend. Albus Professor Dumbledore.

Der andere kleiner und von schmächtigerer Statur wirkte dagegen schon unnatürlich jung. Kurzes schwarzes Haar stand im wild von seinem Kopf ab. Seine Augen sprühten vor Tatendrang, Mut und Wut aber auch Verzweifelung. Harry Potter.

Aber beide kämpften nebeneinander für das Gute und die Hoffnung die sie für viele Zauberer bedeuteten.

Mit wahrhaft unmenschlichen Schnellen und Starken Zaubern rissen sie große Lüchen in die Reihen ihrer Feinde. Und trotzdem schienen diese nicht weniger zu werden.

Als sich der Kampf den Beiden eine kurze Atempause gönnte, griff Professor Dumbledore sofort nach dem Arm seines jungen Protege und zog ihn mit sich vom Kampfgeschehen weg in Richtung Haupttor von Hogwarts.

Unterwegs rief er nur noch einer ältere Dame mit Strengem Haarknoten und verbissenem Blick zu „Minerva Verschafft uns soviel zeit wie Möglich".

Harry Blickte seinen Mentor verwirrt an, folgte ihm aber ohne Widerworte. Er hatte Professor Dumbledore in den letzten zwei Jahren zu vertrauen gelernt.

Noch einmal dachte Harry an die Zeit nach dem Tod von Sirius, der Prophezeiung die er kurz darauf hörte und der fast ein halbes Jahr andauernden Wut des auf seinen Direktor. Und doch haben sie die Dämonen ihrer Vergangenheit begraben, beide haben ihre Fehler eingestanden. Professor Dumbledore, dass er Harry nicht früher eingeweiht und unterstützt hat und er selbst, für seien Sturheit und Unverbesserbarkeit.

Aus ihnen beiden wurden Mentor und Schüler ja sogar schon so etwas wie Freunde.

In der Zwischenzeit kamen beide am Wasserspeier der den weg zum Büro des Schulleiters versperrte an. Dieser öffnete sich schon ohne Aufforderung sofort. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore die Statur mit einem mächtigen Bann versiegelte stiegen beide die Treppe hinauf. Nachdem sie das Büro betreten hatten und langen gemurmelten Lateinformeln versiegelte er es mit Hilfe seiner Magie auch noch komplett.

Harry wand sich sofort an seinen Mentor als dieser fertig war.

„Erklär mit bitte was los ist, Albus?"

„Ich habe dir noch eine Menge zu erklären und wir haben nur sehr wenig Zeit."

Harry bestätigte mit einem nickte das er Verstanden hat. Albus wollte jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Harry, wir sind dabei zu verlieren…" der Angesprochene wollte bereits widersprechen aber Albus unterbrach ihn „…lass mich ausreden. Selbst wenn wir diesen Kampf hier Überleben, und die Chancen dafür stehen schlecht, bist du noch lange nicht bereit für Tom. Er ist dir an können _noch_ überlegen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit bereits damit gerechnet, dass dies passiert und Vorkehrungen getroffen."

Ein kurzes Seufzen entwich dem sonst so sicheren Mann.

„Harry es… es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht früher die Wahrheit gesagt habe … dass ich dich nicht früher unterstützt und auf deinen Aufgabe vorbereitet habe. Ich wollte kein Kind _dazu_ verdammen."

„Ich habe dir das schon lange vergeben, Albus" war die sanfte Antwort des Jüngeren.

„Danke. … Wir müssen dir etwas Zeit verschaffen und mir ist für dieses Problem nur eine Lösung eingefallen. Ein Zauber der von Merlin erfunden und auch ein einziges mal benutzt wurde, er schickt deinen Geist… deine Seele in die Vergangenheit zurück."

Verwirrt Schaute Harry zu seinem gegenüber.

„Aber wie… du selbst hast mir beigebracht das Zeitreisen vor allem über größere Zeiträume sich mehr als verheerend ja sogar zerstörend auf die Zeitlinie einwirken können."

„Ja und genau deswegen nutzt selbst Voldemort sie nicht. Aber dies ist keine Gewöhnliche Zeitreise, weil nicht dein Körper in der Zeit zurückversetzt wir sonder nur dein Geist. Denn die negativen Einflüsse auf die Zeitlinie bei normalen Zeitreisen entstehen dadurch, dass du in einer Zeit nicht zweimal Existieren kannst oder mit dem falschen körperlichen Alter. Deswegen wurde dieser Zauber von Merlin entwickelt und ist auch, aus verständlichem Grund, bis heute sein best gehütetes Geheimnis. Aber genug der Erklärung unsere Zeit ist knapp bemessen und wird sehr teuer erkauft."

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes beorderte Professor Dumbledore ein Stück Pergament zu sich und übergab es Harry.

„Zeichne dieses Heptagramm mit den Runen auf den Boden, etwa 2 mal 2 Meter Groß. Ich weiß du kennst die Runen und Zeichen ich vertraue darauf das du es kannst. Ich muss noch einige Gedanken für dich und mein früheres ich vorbereiten, denn das ist die einzigste Methode Informationen mit zu nehmen. Ich hatte mit deiner eventuellen Abreise nicht so plötzlich gerechnet."

Harry nickte. Er beförderte mit wenigen Zaubergesten alle Möbel und auch den Teppich an die Wände und begann mit dem Zeichen des Heptagramms auf der nun freien Stelle.

Wehrendessen füllte der Direktor einige Phiolen mit seinen Gedankensträngen.

Nachdem beide fertig waren reichte Professor Dumbledore die Phiolen an Harry.

„Nimm sie in deinen Geist auf. Aber du darfst sie nicht zulange auf diese Art aufbewahren dein Geist wird sich gegen die fremden Erinnerungen Wehren und sie mit der Zeit verdrängen, so dass sie danach verloren sind."

Harry tat wie geheißen und wurde sofort von unzähligen Bildern überflutet, aber drängte sie in den Hintergrund es war nicht die Zeit dafür sich diese anzusehen.

„Jetzt Stell dich in die Mitte des Heptagramms … Genau. Ich werde den Zeitpunkt deines Eintreffens nicht genau festlegen können, aber ich versuche dich ein Jahr vor deiner Einschulung auf Hogwarts ankommen zu lassen, damit dürfte dir genug zeit bleiben. Wenn du ankommst setzte dich so bald als möglich mit meinem früheren ich in Kontakt. Zeige ihm die Erinnerungen die ich dir überlassen habe sie sollten alle wichtigen Fragen klären…"

Eine lauter Knall gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Erschütterung unterbrach Albus kurz bevor er wieder weiter redete…

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Harry… alles Gute."

Und damit begann er eine lateinische Intonation.

Harry wollte noch etwas sagen aber dann geschah alles ganz plötzlich. Eine Explosion am fuße der Treppe zeigte das der Wasserspeier und der Bann der vorkurzem von Professor Dumbledore darauf gelegt wurde kein Hindernis mehr war und. Die Intonation von Albus wurde lauter und vehementer. Nur Augenblicke nach dem überwinden des Wasserspeiers waren starke Flüche die von außen auf die Tür Schlugen zu hören. In dem Moment in dem auf dem Gesicht des Älteren ein sanftes lächeln Richtung Harry entstand Barst die Tür und alles wurde Schwarz um Harry.

----------

PS.: Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Werde versuchen das 2. Chap innerhalb von einer Woche online zu stellen, das wird dann auch länger sein.

Wenn ihr Lust habt könnt ihr gerne noch ein Review hinterlassen.


	2. Alt Bekanntes neu erlebt

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Hab leider etwas Länger gebraucht, versuch aber in Zukunft einmal die Woche ein Update hoch zu laden.

Vorab möchte ich mich noch für die netten Review's bedanken und noch zwei Fragen die Aufgetaucht sind beantworten.

Zum ersten mit der Zeitreise der Seele: Diese Schwebt natürlich nicht irgendwo als Geist oder so herum sondern nimmt ihren Platz im jüngeren Körper von Harry ein.

Zum zweiten der Titel der Geschichte: Imperfekt bedeutet im Sprachgebrauch unvollendet wodurch der Titel wie folgt zu sehen ist, Vollendung des Unvollendeten.

Hoffe die Antworten bringen euch was, wenn nicht schreibt doch noch ein Review ;) .

So nun noch zum letzten Punkt und zwar Beta-Leser: Bin durch ein Review (Sister of Death) darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden, dass ich trotz Rechtschreibüberprüfung noch den ein oder anderen Fehler in meiner Story hab. Nun meine Frage an 'Sister of Death' hast du nicht eventuell Lust oder vielleicht auch jemand anderes.

----------

Die Perfektion des Imperfekts

Kapitel 2

Alt Bekanntes neu erlebt

Unter einem schäbigen dünnen Leintuch Leinentuch regte sich ein kleiner Junge mit Schwarzem wirrem Haar.

Der erste Gedanke der Harry durch den Kopf ging war 'Verdammt wieso ist das so kalt… wo ist den die Bettdecke?'

Dann begriff er, dass er nicht mehr in Hogwarts war und die Bilder des vergangen Tages stürzten Über ihn ein. Der Angriff Voldemorts … die vielen Verwundeten und toten Gestalten … und seine Flucht … der Zeitzauber von Professor Dumbledore und seinen letzten Blick.

Ein fester Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle, aber sofort schossen ihm weitere Gedanken durch den Kopf.

'Wo … nein, wann bin ich?'

Da er scheinbar noch in dem Schrank unter der Treppe Schlief konnte er nicht älter als 11 Jahre alt sein, aber als er sich müde und ausgelaugt erhob war er doch sehr verwirrt und dann erschrak er.

Er war klein … viel Kleiner als er mit 10 oder 11 Jahren sein sollte.

, Als er sagte, er könne den Zeitpunkt nicht genau festlegen, habe ich nicht mit Jahren gerechnet. Wie soll ich jetzt zu ihm kommen und an apparieren ist mit dem winzig kleinen Magischen Kern noch nicht zu denken…'

Zuerst einmal musste Harry das genaue Datum herausfinden und vor allem durfte er nicht auffallen. Zu gut erinnerte der Junge sich wie seine Verwandten auf unnormales verhalten reagiert haben.

Und genau in dem Moment dröhnte auch schon die Stimme von Onkel Vernon durch die Tür.

„Aufwachen, Freak! Wir haben Hunger."

Ein leises Klicken sagte ihm das sein Onkel gerade die Tür aufgesperrt hatte.

Also beschloss Harry zuerst einmal das Frühstück vorzubereiten und still zu sein.

Als er den Schrank verlies verfiel er, ohne es zu bemerken, sofort in alte Gewohnheiten, schnappte sich Pfannen und Butter um Eier und Speck für seine Verwandten zu braten und setze diese auf den eingeschalteten Herd. Während die Pfannen die richtige Temperatur erreichten deckte der verschlafenen junge den Tisch.

Aber Natürlich fanden seine Verwanden auch diesmal etwas, dass er in ihren Augen falsch gemacht hatte.

Harry war wohl irgendwie nicht in der richtigen Zeit, denn für Dudley hatte er nicht eine Portion hergerichtet die für ein Kind ausreichte sondern seine übliche Portion die Dudley als Jugendlicher verspeiste. Ungefähr die doppelte Portion die Ron frühstückte.

Onkel Vernon griff den Faden auch sofort auf.

„Und was glaubst du wer das alles essen soll. Wenn ich schon Unsummen an Pfund ausgeben müssen um dich durchzufüttern kann ich doch wenigstens erwarten, dass du ein Angemessenes Frühstück zustande bringst."

Harry entwich ein leises Schnauben 'Unsummen an Geld … für meine Verköstigung, …. nur Frühstück machen … Schön wäre es.' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber irgendwie war dieser kurze laut des Unmutes wohl zuviel für das Oberhaupt der Familie Dursley. Sein Kopf wurde feuerrot und schien kurz vor dem bersten.

KLATSCH schon hatte er Harry eine Backpfeife verpasst „Was fällt dir ein, dir muss wohl immer noch Benehmen einprügeln." KLATSCH, die nächste. „Du wirst das was du zuviel gekocht hast alles aufessen und wehe du brauchst länger als wir. Und wenn du dir einfallen läst dich zu übergeben wird ich es dir eigenhändig wieder in den Rachen stopfen." KLATSCH, Harry hoffte inständig, dass das die letzte war, sein Schädel dröhnte bereits.

Soweit er sich erinnern konnte war, dass das erste Mal, dass er bei den Dursleys satt wurde. Allerdings war ihm auch mehr als Übel.

Nachdem Onkel Vernon ihn mit den Worten „ verschwinde in den Schrank und glaub ja nicht, dass du dich vor der Hausarbeit nachher drücken kannst. Petunia wird schon dafür sorgen." entließ schleppte er sich erst mal auf seine Schlafstätte. Unterwegs hatte er noch einen kurzen blick auf einen Kalender erhaschen können, was ihn kurz erstarren lies und eine erneute Backpfeife seines Onkels einbrachte.

„Verschwinde endlich ich will dich biss ich heute Abend wieder nachhause komme nicht mehr sehn."

Als er sich auf seiner schäbigen Matratze nieder ließ herrschte erst einmal totales Chaos in seinem Kopf, welches er nun sortierte.

'Verdammt … 15. Juni 1987'

Harry wusste, dass er in diesem Alter mit einem Zauberstab bestimmt schon zaubern konnte. Aber ohne … er war in Zauberstablosen Magie eh noch nicht weit fortgeschritten, gerade mal die einfachsten Sprüche beherrschte er in seiner alten Zeit.

'Irgendwie muss ich nach London in die Winkelgasse kommen da könnte ich Albus wenigsten einen Brief zukommen lassen.'

Bei dem Gedanken an Professor Dumbledore fielen ihm wieder die Erinnerungen ein die er von dem Professor erhalten hatte und durchlebte sie im Geiste. Er wusste nicht wie der Direktor das gemacht hatte aber es war als würde er in seinem Kopf zu ihm Sprechen.

'Wie war das in meine zweiten Jahr, selbst für Zauberer ist es nicht normal Stimmen zu hören, dies hier ist wohl der Gegenbeweis.'

Aber helfen konnten diese Gedanken dem Jungen im Moment nicht. Sie enthielten größtenteils Informationen für den Direktor dieser Zeit und ein Par persönliche Wünsche für Harry.

Trübe Stimmung machte sich in ihm breit. Auch wenn Professor Dumbledore in dieser Zeit noch lebte wusste Harry, dass er einen Freund verloren hatte. Selbst wenn seine alte Zeitlinie weiter existiert hätte, hatte er doch die Erschöpfung seines Direktors am ende des Zeitzaubers deutlich sehen können. Niemals hätte er in diesem Zustand einen Kampf gegen Voldemort Überleben können.

'Es hilft nicht hier herum zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen, ich muss einen Ausweg für meinen jetzige Situation finden. Zuerst einmal was ist jetzt wichtig…'

So erstellte er im Geiste eine 'to do – Liste'. Seine Gedanken wurden nur kurz unterbrochen als er von seiner Tante gerufen wurde um die Hausarbeit zu erledigen.

Während der unzähligen Arbeiten die er im Auftrag von Petunia erledigte hingen seine Gedanken weiterhin den Problemen mit denen er sich befassen musste nach.

Für das Problem mit dem erlernen von stabloser Magie war die Lösung ja noch einfach, er würde abends in seinem Schrank zuerst einmal einfache Sprüche und Meditationsübungen machen, allerdings wie er Kontakt mit der Zauberwelt und im speziellen mit Dumbledore aufnehmen sollte wusste er nicht.

So vergingen die ersten Tage für Harry in einem erschreckend gewohnten Rhythmus, zu gut war im immer noch seine eigene Vergangenheit im Gedächtnis. Mit der Zauberei hatte er wenig oder besser gesagt gar keinen Erfolg, er konnte ja noch nicht einmal ohne enorme Anstrengungen seinen magischen Kern während der Meditation finden. Dieser war einfach noch nicht weit genug ausgebildet dafür. Harry war sich mehr als bewusst, dass das Training ohne Übungen mit einem Zauberstab mehr als schwierig war, man rennt ja auch nicht bevor man überhat gehen kann, aber was sollte er sonst tun, er hatte im Moment keine andere Wahl.

Der erste Spruch mit dem er einigermaßen Erfolg hatte war der Lumos. Harry schaffte es seine Hand ein kleinwenig zum leuchten zu bringen. Allerdings so schwach, dass man es schon bei schwachem Tageslicht nicht bemerkte.

Tief in Gedanken und seine Training versunken saß Harry auf seiner Schlafstädte im Schrank,

'Das ist wirklich nerviger als ich mir gedacht habe … zwei Wochen … ein bis zwei Stunden Täglich … und ich erreiche nicht mehr als ein Glühwürmchen'

er war wirklich deprimiert über den spärlichen Erfolg.

Da hörte er auch schon das Klicken, das ihm den beginn seines Arbeitstages verkündete.

„Komm raus Bursche und mach Frühstück" vernahm er dumpf die Worte seines Onkel durch die Tür.

Schicksalsergeben stand Harry auf und bereitete wie jeden Tag das Frühstück.

Als er damit fertig war und mit seien Verwandten das Frühstück verspeiste, Harry ein klägliches Weißbrot mit Butter und seine Verwandten mehrere Teller mit Eier und Speck, hing er seinen Gedanken nach.

Erst ein rüdes „Hör' zu du Missgeburt…" seines Onkels riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken

„wir Fahren Heute Vormittag nach London, weil Dudley neue Kleider braucht."

'Kein Wunder so wie der immer fetter wird' dachte Harry.

Da sein Onkel davon aber natürlich nicht mitbekommen konnte fuhr dieser unbeirrt fort.

„Da die Alte Figg nicht zuhause ist und wir nicht wollen, dass du das Haus abfackelst oder gar den Nachbarn auffällst kommst du mit"

'Klar geordnete Prioritäten' ging es dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf bis die Bedeutung des Gesagten klar wurde und der Krochen viel.

Einem zuerst erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck folgte ein nur schwer zu unterdrückendes Grinsen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so zu Grinsen, für Missgeburten gibt 's nix." War die gehässige Reaktion seines Onkels.

Harry zwang einen enttäuschten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht was wiederum Vernon grinsen ließ.

„Und jetzt geh dir was anständiges anziehen."

„Ja Sir" war die kurze Erwiderung des Schwarzhaarigen und damit stand er auch schon auf und ging in seinen Schrank.

In Dudleys alte Sachen gehüllt stand er kurz darauf wieder in der Küche.

Nach einem knappen verbalen Seitenhieb seiner Verwandten, von wegen er solle in Zukunft mehr acht auf seine Kleidung geben und dem versprechen einer Strafe dafür sobald sie wieder zu hause sind stiegen alle vier ins Auto und führen Richtung London.

Zu Anfang der Fahr versuchte Dudley Harry mit ständigen Schlägen auf seien Arm zu provozieren, ließ es aber bald sein, da der Schwarzhaarige sich dafür nicht wirklich interessierte.

Heute war der Tag an dem er mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen und von seinen Verwandten weg kommen konnte.

Nach einer recht kurzen Fahr aber umso längeren Parkplatzsuche fanden sie einen Parkplatz in einem der vielen Parkhäuser eines großen Einkaufscenter.

Harry wurde noch einmal ermahnt das er nicht auffallen soll und schon ging es ins Getümmel.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich die ganze Zeit schon überlegt wie er sich unbemerkt von seinen Verwandten absetzen solle, und die haarsträubendsten Ideen überlegt. Aber erst einmal im Einkaufscenter angekommen merkte er schnell, dass das völlig unsinnig war. Zum einen Weil seine Verwandten ihn eh nicht beachteten und zum anderen war ein wahnsinniges Gedränge wodurch er seine Verwandten schon noch den ersten Metern verlor.

'Naja … war eh so … ähnlich geplant' War der letzt Gedanke zu dem Verhalten seiner Verwandten und auch die geistige Verabschiedung von dem Dursleys.

Als erstes Begab sich der Zeitreisende zu Einer U-Bahn-Station um sich auf einer der rieseigen Karten Londons der U-Bahn zu orientieren. Im Sommer vor seinem siebten Jahr war er zum glück mit der U-Bahn zur Winkelgasse gefahren so das er sich noch an den Weg erinnern konnte.

Nach fast einer Halben Stunde Fußmarsch durch halb London 'Auf der Karte hat das viel näher ausgesehen' erreichte er endlich den Tropfenden Kessel. Kurz beobachtete er noch die Muggel, die ohne das es zu bemerken, am Gasthaus vorbei gingen und trat dann ein.

Noch an das helle Tageslicht gewöhnt stolperte er noch halb blind weiter in den Raum, da bereits neue Gäste hinein wollten. Einen kurzen Moment benötigte er noch um sich erst einmal an die geänderte Lichtbedingen in dem durch Zigarren- und Pfeifenrauch vernebelten Raum zu gewöhnen. Da wurde er auch schon angesprochen.

„Hallo Kleiner. Ich bin der Wirt hier, kann ich dir helfen?"

Vor Harry stand Tom auf suche nach Gästen mit einem Bestellwunsch.

„Oh danke, ja. Können sie mir den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnen? Ich muss erst noch zu Gringotts und danach brauche ich ein Zimmer."

„Kein Problem, das Zimmer kann ich dir auch gleich reservieren. Wie ist den dein Name?"

Schnell schaltend antwortete der Jüngere „Das wäre nett von ihnen. Mein Name ist Henry … Henry Ford." Das war der erstbeste Name der ihm einfiel.

„Na dann komm mal mit Henry. Das Zimmer kostet übrigens 5 Galleonen und wenn du morgen Frühstück haben willst noch mal 10 Sickel"

„Ok mit Frühstück bitte."

Harry hatte glück, dass es in der Zaubererwelt nicht ungewöhnlich war ein so kleines Kind alleine anzutreffen. Vor allem da ja Lord Voldemort angeblich besiegt wurde und seine treuen Totesser genauso angeblich alle hinter Schloss und Riegel saßen.

Zwischenzeitlich waren sie auch auf den kleinen Hinterhof angekommen wo Tom ohne viele Worte den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnete.

Doch was Harry in der Winkelgasse Erblickte verwunderte ihn erst einmal.

----------

So das war es für das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe natürlich wieder auf viel Resonanz und vor allem auch Kritik wenn sie eurer Meinung nach angebracht ist.

Bye

Alcham


End file.
